pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Co-op Survival
, 15 (6 , 30 on 2x). |match_time: = 4 minutes. }} .]] In Co-op Survival, formerly called Cooperative, players have 4 minutes to kill as many enemies and get the best score, using weapons that are used in a suggested category. The player with the best score will earn 5 and 25 . In this mode, players can't damage or kill other players. You can't damage or kill enemies using weapons in the wrong category, otherwise, the enemy will be immune to the damage. Players will gain different amounts of score depending on the toughness of your enemy. It seems to decrease for every less rank. (First: 20 4 , Second: 15 3 ). Enemies Co-op Survival includes these monsters (Note: all enemies have medium mode's stats): * Headless Injured Zombie * Crawler * Double Headed Zombie * Black Bird * Stalker * Spider * Devil Stalker * Injured Zombie * Desert Crawler Head * Green Slime * Hippo (Enemy) * Alligator (Enemy) * Yellow Peashooter * The Pretty Duckling * Tiger (Enemy) * Blue Alligator * Terrifying Bear * Walking Duck * Pitbull (Enemy) * Foxy * Balloon Boy Maps *Utopia *Deadly Arena *Terrifying Resort *Scary Pizzeria Tips *All the enemies that carry little scores spawn at the beginning of the game. And somewhere in between the limited time, a few double-headed zombies which carry a lot of score will spawn. Be sure to hunt them down. Make sure that the other players don't see them, or they'll get the points and possibly the points for killing them. At the last 30 seconds, Red Stalkers and Double-Headed Zombies will spawn. Be sure to kill all of them, since they usually carry the most points. *For every hit on an enemy, it seems that each headshot would count as 10 points and a regular hit would be 5 points. This would mean Primary weapons or Flamethrowers would be best if used. *Use a weapon with a suggested category (e.g. If the game tells you to use a Primary weapon, you need to kill several enemies with your equipped Primary weapon.). **Using pets and offensive gadgets can also help you kill enemies instead of using weapons that are in an unsuggested weapon category, such as utilizing the barrier shields to block off portions of the map. See more tips here. Trivia * The enemies' difficulty is not dependent on the players' levels. For this reason, most high and medium-level players face very little threat from monsters in this game mode, and the game plays more like a hunt then a survival experience. * Different enemies spawn on different maps, though the differences between them are purely aesthetic. * Maps in Co-op Survival are much less open then in the Arena mode. * The game lasts 4 minutes. It used to last 3 minutes. * As of the 12.0.0 update, this mode turned into a minigame. ** In the 12.1.0 update, it turned back into a mode. * As of the 12.0.0 update, you no longer have the ability to use the weapons you bought. * Here are the following reward decreases: ** As of the 9.3.0 update, instead of earning 4 coins, you earn 3. ** As of the 12.0.0 update, instead of 3 and 20 , you earn 2 and 10 . * In the 12.0.0 update, the Co-op Survival maps are chosen randomly. ** However, as of the 12.1.0 update, it is now possible to select a random map. * As of the 12.1.0 update, there is now a feature that restricts you from using any weapon, making Co-op Survival more challenging for the players. ** This restriction causes players to use only a certain weapon from the six categories (Primary, Backup, Melee, Special, Sniper, and Heavy) for a short amount of time. Periodically, this weapon category restriction will change to a random one. ** Enemies hit by a weapon that is not of the current weapon category required, they will suffer no damage. ** Using gadgets or pets, however, are temporary solutions to these restrictions. More often than not, you'll most likely be using the weapon from the set category rather than gadgets or pets (mostly because of cooldowns and pet respawn). Category:Modes Category:Multiplayer Modes